


Astuto

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: Fictober 2018 I'm Sherlocked [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Monster Sherlock Holmes, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Sherlock es un Zombie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: Sherlock consigue ocultar su hambre.





	Astuto

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic participa en el reto de octubre "Fictober 2018!" del foro I am sherlocked.

De alguna forma John está impresionado, no todos los días te encuentras con un hombre que ha logrado engañar al cuerpo entero de policía de Londres, además de un grupo significativo de miembros del hospital Saint Bart’s y a él mismo. (Si es que, por supuesto, se le pueda llamar a Sherlock Holmes un hombre). John no quiere pensar en ello, porque ahora mismo Sherlock es la persona más importante en su vida, pero en el estado en que se encuentra el detective, no es posible, no sería ético, llamarlo humano.

Cuando los zombis comenzaron a rondar la tierra, John se encontraba aun en guerra, todavía no conocía a Sherlock y solo vio lo suficiente de las criaturas antes de que los gobiernos mundiales se encargaran de crear e implementar una cura con una rapidez increíble. Probablemente todo gracias a la eficiencia robótica de Mycroft Holmes.

Cuando John conoció a Sherlock alcanzó a notar la palidez de su piel, sus ojos fríos, lo gélida que se sentía su piel contra sus manos cuando le entregó su celular, lo cómodo que se veía rodeado de muerte en el hospital.

Después de unos días el doctor se da cuenta de los cuerpos en el refrigerador, y ahí es donde John se siente orgulloso de la astucia del hombre con quien decidió compartir su vida. Sherlock consiguió pasar su dieta monstruosa por curiosidad malsana e investigación científica, se encargó de enamorar a una de las trabajadoras de la morgue para conseguir órganos humanos sin preguntas ni dudas. En el hospital John debe tratar constantemente con “Pacientes Z” siendo victimas de periodos de hambre y abstinencia por no ser capaces de alimentar sus instintos más profundos y solo poder alimentarse de carne animal.

De alguna forma Sherlock alimentándose de carne humana a pesar de las advertencias no le molesta, él sabe que, si Sherlock se lo pidiera, él mismo cazaría por el detective, lo que si le molesta es que Sherlock no le haya confiado su secreto más oscuro. Que el pelinegro lo invite a su cama, en donde el Paciente Z no dormirá en las noches porque su cerebro ya no es capaz de eso, que el hombre lo bese con sus labios siempre fríos, que le invite a comer solo para observar y no probar ni un bocado pero no sea capaz de decirle —Te amo, John y hace unos años solía alimentarme de carne humana, aún lo hago.

Así que John toma uno de los riñones en la nevera, los prepara crudos con las especias favoritas de su pareja y los deja en un plato frente a él en la mesa, esperando a que el detective llegue a casa.

—¿Qué significa esto? —Le pregunta Sherlock cuando llega al 221B

—Tú dímelo —Insta el doctor, con una sonrisa ladeada en los labios, sus dedos limpiando la sangre fresca que mancha la loza prístina de sus platos blancos— La cena está lista.

Sherlock se da a sí mismo solo un segundo de sorpresa antes de acercarse a John y besarlo en la boca con fuerza, el rubio tiembla un poco ante la sensación fría de los labios muertos sobre los suyos y permite que su pareja se desahogue en sus brazos.

Al terminar la noche, Sherlock devora el órgano humano con las manos, como el animal hambriento que es en el fondo, John lo observa con cariño y se pregunta el cómo logró engañarlos a todos.


End file.
